


Gifts

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Stuffed Toys, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya, Atsushi, and Makoto all have different ideas as to what the best Valentine's Day present for their husbands could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally on tumblr for a prompt thing haha.....It got larger than expected tho so I'm posting it here.

Tatsuya glanced at the stuffed animals he’d purchased his husbands for Valentine’s Day and sighed. Had he gone over the top with them?

He didn’t think so, they were just little stuffed rabbits he’d found for a decent price. They weren’t too big, either, and would take up little space. Besides, they were cute. On red and one white, both holding a little heart that simply said “I Love You” on the inside of it. 

“No point wondering if my present is too extravagant now, I guess.” Tatsuya mumbled upon hearing the door open, which signalled the arrival of his husbands. For once he’d been able to convince them to go buy things for dinner, giving him time to prepare. 

Grabbing the stuffed animals, he put them behind his back with a smile, walking out to greet them. Before he had a chance to say anything, though, he quirked an eyebrow. They had no bags in their hands.

“Where are the groceries?” He asked, letting his smile fall.

“Miya-chin said we didn’t need anything,” Atsushi began, “He also said not to ask what he meant, ‘cause he won’t tell.”

“Is that so…?” Tatsuya sent Makoto a glare. He took a deep breath right after, no point in getting angry at Makoto. No, instead he should focus on the positives of Valentine’s Day. “So, we might go hungry tonight, but I do have something to give you two.” He said after a moment of thinking.

“We won’t go hungry, don’t worry.” Makoto replied with a wave of his hand, “Now show us whatever it is.”

Tatsuya pulled the stuffed rabbits from behind his back, tossing the red to Makoto and white to Atsushi.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He gave them another smile, walking over and giving them both a kiss on the cheek(which only earned him complaints from Makoto).

“Wait,” Atsushi pushed Tatsuya away after getting his peck, “I need to go do something real quick.”

“What do you need to do?” The man asked, blinking in confusion. Atsushi was never satisfied with one kiss.

“Grab something.” The giant replied, moving around the other two, “I’ll be right back.”

Tatsuya turned to look at Makoto as Atsushi retreated with a frown. He was going to find out why his husband had insisted they didn’t need groceries. 

“So…” He began, “Why did you think it was a good idea to--”

“Tatsuya, if it’s about dinner, don’t worry,” Makoto shot him a grin, “We’ll be sure to eat tonight.”

“Makoto, are you sure?” He asked, “You didn’t bring home one thing for a romantic dinner like I asked you to.”

“We’ll have that romantic dinner you want, relax,” The shorter man replied, running a hand down Tatsuya’s arm, “I just don’t want to see you behind a counter all damn day when you’re the most excited about it.”

“What’s that? Is that you saying you care about what I feel?” Tatsuya asked, giving a fake gasp, “It can’t be!”

“Oh shut up.” Makoto snapped, turning away to hide his red face.

Tatsuya laughed, wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulder and kissing his cheek, “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

“And you’re cute when you just shut up.” Makoto said despite making no effort to knock Tatsuya away.

“You should be this cute more often.” Tatsuya replied, planting another kiss on Makoto’s cheek.

“I got what I needed.” Atsushi said, appearing with his hands behind his back before Makoto had a chance to reply.

“Really?” Tatsuya let got of Makoto with a small laugh, “What is it?”

The giant moved his arms out from behind him, presenting what looks like cards of some sort.

Tatsuya took the one closer to him and let out a small “aw” at the sight. Raising an eyebrow, the other man took the second paper from his husband and his frown wavered a second.

Homemade cards, it looked like. They were...colorful for sure and seemed to have sloppy drawings of all three of them together. Inside was a messily scrawled note, both along the lines of “I love yous” and not much more.

“This is adorable, Atsushi. Thank you” Tatsuya finally said, walking forward and pulling his tall husband down for a kiss.

“They are pretty cute…” Makoto mumbled, looking his over again.

“Did you actually call something cute? Without ruining it a second later?” Tatsuya asked, pulling away from Atsushi, “I’m shocked.”

“I’m proud of Miya-chin.” The giant said, moving to pick up the smallest man.

“Put me down.” Makoto said, trying to pry Atsushi’s arms off.

“Nope, I’m not ever gonna put Miya-chin down today.” Atsushi replied, kissing Makoto’s cheek.

“Oh, you’ll be putting me down if you want dinner tonight.”

Tatsuya stepped into the restaurant, noting the frowns and confused looks they were getting. Of course that would happen, he thought, Atsushi’d refused to look for anything Seijuurou had made him and opted for one of those dresses he’d somehow found in his size(he was still shocked they came that big, really).

“So, Makoto, why didn’t you mention this earlier?” Tatsuya asked, trying to keep his smile from getting too wide.

“Thought it’d be a nice surprise. Consider it your Valentine’s Day present.” Makoto replied, guiding the other two men towards a fairly isolated corner, “Or...part of it.”

“I want the other part now.” Atsushi said when he took a seat at the table Makoto led them to, paying no mind to the nice view of the dark city due to the promise of gifts.

“I was going to wait for a while--”

“Atsushi wants them now, though, Makoto.” Tatsuya replied, cutting him off, “You shouldn’t have mentioned them until you were ready to get him.”

“Fair enough…” Makoto mumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two black boxes, throwing one at each man, “Open them, whatever.”

Atsushi wasted no time tearing the top off and his eyes lit up, “This is that necklace I wanted.”

“You mean the thousand dollar one?” Tatsuya asked, sitting up at hearing this.

Atsushi nodded and Tatsuya glanced at his box. He opened it slowly, only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

“This is that watch I saw that I liked...the one that was just as expensive as that necklace…” Tatsuya mumbled, “Makoto oh my god.”

“What? I had some extra money,” Makoto began, “So I thought why not? Don’t try to get me to take them back, either. If you want to return them, I can give you a receipt, but you’re keeping the money.” 

“Miya-chin--”

“Don’t start with me,” He held a hand up, “I’m not good with mushy-gushy shit. Just...Happy Valentines Day.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bad ending, but I had no idea how to end it better s o lmao


End file.
